


life among the stars

by taesdata



Category: mia and theo
Genre: Death, F/F, Mentions of Suicide, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, falling in love for a night, theyre dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesdata/pseuds/taesdata
Summary: "i promise, after tonight you'll never have to see me again."





	life among the stars

what does it mean to die? we remember death as someone leaving us, but if someone has no one to leave, did they ever really die? 

even the stars have someone to leave.to think that even the stars die, it’s comforting. to know that stars, an ancient life associated with beauty and light can exhaust itself to when it collapses and fades away. i remember writing this once, to feel okay for what I was going to do. i remember tearing it out because this could never be comforting to me the same way it was to the stars. i was never associated with beauty and light, i cannot be remembered the same way a burned out star would be.


End file.
